


Love When You Least Expect It

by Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is a very smart 3½ year old, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is deep in the closet, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, My AU, Trans Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe/pseuds/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe
Summary: Aziraphale is watching Adam for a week and his parents - Anathema and Newton - still want him to attend daycare. When Aziraphale drops off Adam at daycare for the first time he meets the incredibly attractive daycare teacher, Crowley.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: An Important Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, here are some things you need to know about this AU and this story (you can actually just skip over this and start reading, most of this stuff will be explained later on anyway)
> 
> All characters that are part of this story and AU are all human (sorta) and have normal human ages. Here's a list of each character's name and age. 
> 
> Aziraphale Owens: 50  
> Anathema Device: 27  
> Newton Pulsifer: 31  
> Adam Young: 3½  
> Crowley James Anthony: 48  
> Pippin "Pepper" Galadriel Moonchild: 4  
> Jeremy "Wensleydale": 3  
> Brian: 3  
> Warlock Dowling: 3½
> 
> Now for some of the important details about the AU/story
> 
> For anyone who's wondering, yes I did create this AU, granted there are most definitely other Good Omens daycare AUs I didn't know about those while creating this AU and can guarantee that this AU is unique to me and my ideas. Anyways here are some headcanons - I guess they can be called that? - for this AU, all in a nice little list.
> 
> Aziraphale & Crowley Headcanons
> 
> \- Aziraphale still owns the bookshop but it's more his home and library, his actual job is working at a local bakery (although he does keep a bunch of books to sell to people, but not that many people buy those anyway)  
> \- Aziraphale is gay but is very deep in the closet (there are reasons for this but they'll be explained in the story at some point)  
> \- Aziraphale used to babysit Adam a lot before he started daycare  
> \- Crowley runs a daycare and loves working with kids  
> \- Crowley is bisexual  
> \- Crowley is also trans (FtM)  
> \- Crowley has long curly hair that the kids braid all the time (they usually bug him until he gives in and sits down on the floor while all the kids gather around and start braiding his hair)  
> \- Crowley is most commonly called James or Mr. Anthony by most people, the kids and Aziraphale call him Crowley
> 
> Anathema & Newton Headcanons
> 
> \- Anathema actually met Aziraphale when she first moved to London. She wandered into his bookshop looking for directions and ended up returning later on. The two became quick friends despite the age gap.  
> \- Aziraphale also happens to be a family friend of the Pulsifer's and actually introduced Anathema and Newton  
> \- The two hit it off almost immediately and two years later they were engaged  
> \- A year after their engagement they adopted Adam (they were having trouble getting pregnant and wanted kids)  
> \- Another year later, shortly after Adam's third birthday, Anathema got pregnant  
> \- Anathema is in school to be an English teacher  
> \- Newton works at a law firm
> 
> That's all the headcanons that should help you understand the AU. If you have any questions about the AU, feel free to ask in the comments.
> 
> Now onto the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the notes are so long but they're needed. Don't need my AU being confused with anyone else's (I found out there was another Good Omens Daycare AU after I started writing this fic in like September)

It was about 6:52 PM on a Sunday and a local bookshop owner was currently curled up in his favourite chair in front of his lit fireplace, nose deep in his favourite book as his hot cocoa in his white angel mug was beginning to grow cold. The mini marshmallows of the drink had long since melted and were now nothing more than a thin white layer of sugar at the top of the drink. 

Normally the man could stay like this for the rest of the night, passing out at some point with the book open on his chest. But tonight wasn't like every other Sunday night. Tonight he got a call just as he was about to take a sip of his now cold hot cocoa. It startled him from his book and the world he was currently absorbed in. When he checked the clock it was about 9:14 PM and wondered who could be possibly calling this late at night. 

The man simply sighed and saved his page with his favourite bookmark, which was starting to become worn and tattered, and got up from his seat, making his way over to the phone and picking up. He had an older landline phone so he never knew who was calling so he had settled for answering the phone as professionally as possible.

"Hello, you've reached A.Z. Fell and Co. I'm afraid we're closed at the moment but-" The man didn't even finish speaking before a woman's voice interrupted him, sounding quite frustrated.

"Aziraphale, I know you're closed at the moment but I need a favour."

Aziraphale blinked for a moment, scrubbing his face with a hand before speaking again.

"Anathema? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Its Adam. Newton and I have to go out of town for a few days and the nanny who was supposed to watch him after daycare cancelled last minute. I know this is sudden but would you be able to watch him for the week? We can pay you."

Aziraphale shook his head to say no to the money and then seemed to remember that he was talking on the phone and Anathema couldn't see him.

"Of course I'll watch him Anathema, he's an absolute delight. And please, don't worry yourself about paying me."

A relieved sigh was heard from the other end of the line and Aziraphale smiled softly. He enjoyed helping out others and Anathema was someone he was quite close to despite the age difference. She was an old soul in a young women's body and just appeared to he wise beyond her years.

"Thank you so much Aziraphale, you're a lifesaver. It's just that we recently found out I was pregnant and the doctor wants us to go to the city to keep me under observation to make sure the baby is healthy."

"Oh, that's wonderful news dear! I'm so happy for you two, I know how long you've been trying for."

Aziraphale could practically see the smile on Anathema's face. He was absolutely happy for her and Newton.

"Newt and I will swing by to drop off Adam's stuff. Does around 8:30 work for you?"

"Of course. What time will I be picking Adam up from daycare?"

There was a short pause and some hushed voices could be heard on the other end of the line. Aziraphale, of course, didn't listen closely to the other conversation and simply waited for Anathema to respond.

"Well, we normally pick him up around 4 or 5, depending on when Newt gets off work. But you can always pick him up at 3 if you'd like."

Another short pause and some more hushed voices could be heard again. Then someone cleared their throat and there was some shuffling of the phone before Newton's voice came through the phone, though he sounded a bit further away.

"Just pick him up after you're done work at the bakery. I'll write down the address tomorrow when we drop off Adam's things. We have to go and finish packing now. Thank you so much for this Aziraphale, it really does mean a lot."

"No need to thank me. Watching Adam is no problem at all."

Aziraphale spoke the complete truth, watching Adam was a treat. It made his bookshop seem a little homier and he had some company who actually enjoyed his stories.

"Goodnight Aziraphale, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight dears."

With that, the call ended and Aziraphale set the phone back down. He then headed upstairs and to tidy up the spare bedroom so Adam could sleep in there while he stayed with Aziraphale.


	2. Chapter One: Crowley James Anthony

Anathema and Newton had dropped off Adam's things that morning on their way out of town. It was probably about 9 am and Aziraphale didn't need to head to work for another hour or so. Regardless of that fact, Aziraphale felt obligated to keep Adam on a consistent schedule and was shortly ushering the boy out the door for the short walk to the daycare. Apparently, the daycare Adam attended happened to be right around the corner from Aziraphale's shop. Small world.

As they reached the daycare, Aziraphale took note of the lovely Bentley that sat proudly in the parking lot. How odd. Perhaps one of the parents were dropping off their kid. 

A small bell jingled cheerfully above them as Aziraphale and Adam entered the daycare. Aziraphale could tell that the second they stepped inside that Adam's energy had completely changed. He was now practically buzzing and hurriedly getting his bag and outdoor stuff off before changing his shoes and rushing into the main room. 

Aziraphale slowly followed behind Adam, taking in the lovely decor of the place. It was colourful yet pleasant to look at. It made the atmosphere seem fun and upbeat. As he looked around he nearly bumped into a very skinny and very solid chest. He blinked and backed up a bit, slowly looking up at the face of a man who many ladies and men would swoon over, but definitely not him, nope definitely not him.

"I ah- erm h-hello, I'm A-Aziraphale, Aziraphale Owens," he found himself saying, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as he stuck out his hand awkwardly. The man, who had fiery red hair and stunning golden eyes, looked him up and down for a moment before staring at his hand and slowly taking it.

"Crowley James Anthony, it's a pleasure to meet you Aziraphale. I'm assuming you're dropping off Adam?" Crowley asked softly, staring into Aziraphale's eyes as he released the blonde's hand. Aziraphale felt himself swallow nervously under the man's intense gaze and nod slowly. 

"I'm looking after Adam while his parents are out of town," the blonde explained, chewing his lip anxiously. This man, who was incredibly attractive and was either straight or way out of his league, looked like he was taking in every inch of Aziraphale's appearance like he was the most beautiful piece of art on Earth. 

"Stunning," Aziraphale heard the man say under his breath. He tilted his head slightly, a bit confused. Did this man, who looked like a living God just call him stunning? His face reddened at the thought.

"P-Pardon me?" the blond stuttered, not daring to meet Crowley's eyes. He felt hot all over and knew that his blush was only getting darker by the second.

"Sorry sorry, I think out loud sometimes," Crowley said and Aziraphale looked at him, noticing the blush that was spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

Aziraphale smiled at the other man and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He then finally met the other man's eyes and noticed how pretty his eyes were. A golden yellow that almost seemed catlike or even snakelike. He blinked and broke his mini trance before speaking again.

"Oh no worries dear, it's quite alright. I should probably head out, I have to head to work at the pastry place just down the street," Aziraphale chuckled before remembering something. "What time is Adam normally picked up at?"

"Around 6ish, why?"

"I want to keep him on a normal-ish schedule while he's in my care, so I'll be here to pick Adam up around 6 o'clock."

Crowley chuckled softly and seemed to reach for Aziraphale for a moment before quickly taking his hand back. He then ran a hand through his chin-length hair and bit his lip softly. Aziraphale tracked both movements and felt his blush return to his cheeks. Finally, Crowley spoke.

"Have fun at work," Crowley said at last. Aziraphale grinned and turned to leave, pushing the door open slightly. "You as well," Aziraphale replied as he exited the building, the door swinging closed behind him.

Once he was outside, Aziraphale let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Crowley had definitely checked him out and had called him stunning. Oh lord give him strength.


End file.
